


Gifts of Brethren

by B_Radley



Series: Becoming Fulcrum [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Birfday, Families of Choice, Gen, Love, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: Her brothers didn’t forget





	Gifts of Brethren

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Didn't Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523464) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> From a riff off of Merfilly’s excellent drabble, _Didn’t Forget_. Also from a shared headcanon about Ahsoka and blasters.
> 
> Takes place earlier in the day.
> 
> Translation Note: _alverd’ika_ \- Mando’a for ‘little Commander’.

Ahsoka accepts the steaming canteen cup from her Captain, smiling her thanks. She blows on the caf for just a half second, the sips it gratefully. The twenty-four hours without sleep; with continuous fighting, coupled with a wary additional hours of watch had taken their toll on her. Her eyebrow marking rises into her headdress as Rex, Jesse, Kix, and Fives circle around her. Rex pulls a box out. Jesse lifts the lid.

Two blue painted blasters, duplicates of the pair of DC-17s Rex carries rest in velvet. 

“Happy fifteenth, Commander,” they whisper in unison. “We know you won’t get to carry them, but it’s always good to have options for different missions.”

She stares at the weapons, unable to speak. “You didn’t spend any credits on me—?” she starts after a moment.

“No, Commander,” Rex says. “Let’s just call it a supply mix-up.”

She feels the grin spread across her face. She lifts one up in her left hand, the one that she had so much trouble in the target practice and sights carefully towards the enemy positions. After a moment of feeling its heft, she lowers it.

“I don’t know what to say, boys,” she says. She closes her eyes against the tears, then opens them. 

“Don’t have to say anything, Ahsoka,” Rex whispers. “You’re one of us, kid.”

Kix pulls out a blanket. “Get some rest, _alverd’ika_ ,” he says. “We’ve got the watch. You should at least get to celebrate your name-day in the land of Nod.”

Rex watches as she falls asleep. Jesse takes the cup from her fingers. 

Kix looks at Rex. “Are you going to tell the general to get his head out of his shebs and remember it’s her day?”

Rex tucks the blanket in around her. “Maybe. On her world, even if she hadn’t already taken those teeth, she’d be considered an adult in the Hunt, ” he muses.

Kix shakes his head. “Even though she’s in this shithole, let her be a kid for a few hours at least.”

Her brothers, younger than her in age, but older in experience, pull their buckets on and lift their weapons, resting them on their knees. As one, they sit around her, watching their front.


End file.
